


Loose Lips Ellie

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 4, Ellick, F/M, Fictober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie gets an new nick name.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Loose Lips Ellie

Loose Lips Ellie

Every couple has a secret language that they speak. A look, a touch, an inside joke shared within a second of being in the same room together; For Nick and Ellie Torres, all the above were true. They could read each other with a single glance. They spoke a secret language in Spanish. They knew each other pressure buttons. 

A glance at a hard case to each other could send a calming moment. 

Ellie Torres was typing on her computer and barely listening to McGee and Nick’s chatter. She could feel a headache settling in. 

“You know Ellie ran over a suspect one time,” McGee mentioned; Ellie finally paid attention to the conversation that was circling around her. Nick gave her a questioning look. 

“Safe and sensible, Ellie?” Nick questioned.

Ellie felt a blush creep up her neck. 

“Right McGee, I am safe and sensible now,” Ellie acknowledged. “Married and sensible.”

“Well, that didn’t stop you before, being married, that is.” McGee continued, “Remember the case where we were undercover as a married couple. Ellie broke into a house, and the killer came after you. Or the time you went in to love therapy with Tony.”

Ellie felt the blush deepen, and Nick wandered over to her desk. 

“Ellie has kissed all coworkers except you, Nick,” McGee commented. “Well, before you guys are married.”  
Ellie groaned, she hid her behind her computer monitors. 

Nick laughed, and McGee glanced at Nick. 

“Actually McGee, that’s not correct. She kissed me on the drug bust mission.” Nick corrected. 

McGee gave Ellie a pointed look and laughed. 

“Well I guess we should call you loose lips Ellie” McGee laughed again. 

Nick smiled and asked, “So, Ellie. Between McGee, Tony, and I, who is the best kisser?” 

Ellie groaned again, however thankfully, Gibbs came in with more work to do. Ellie powered through the headache until they were sent home. Ellie and Nick were the last ones out of the bullpen, and Nick glanced at his wife. 

“Babe you okay?” Nick asked, concerned he noticed the strain earlier but didn’t say anything. 

“I have a headache,” Ellie responded simply. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Nick grabbed her bag and carried his bag and hers. “So you never answered my question from earlier.” 

“Who is the best kisser? Ellie interrupted, “You should know that answer, Honey. I married you. “

Nick smirk at her as they entered the elevator “A husband likes to know that he is the one who sets fire to your heart.” 

“Nick you are worlds away from Jake, The way you love me is so different from anyone else I love.” Ellie said simply. 

Nick leaned over and kissed her passionately. The door dinged, and they stepped out of the elevator. Hand in hand, the Torres headed to their car, utterly unaware that in the distance, someone watched them.


End file.
